The Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center is established on the facilities of Indiana University School of Medicine. It will comprise six cores: an Administrative Core, a Clinical Core, a Neuropathology Core, an Education and Information Transfer Core, a National Cell Repository, and a Genetic Counseling and Testing Core. The strength of the Indiana ADC lays in its multidisciplinary faculty, that has continued significantly in the fields of Psychiatry, Neurology, Neuropathology, Medical and Molecular Genetics, and in basic neuroscience. The Indiana ADC interacts with other multidisciplinary clinical and research programs at Indiana University, the graduate programs in Medical Neurobiology and Genetics, and the Geriatric Education Center. The Core Leaders have an established record in medical care and research related to Alzheimer Disease (AD) and Related Disorders; they have a long history of collaborative interactions with each other. The Indiana ADC has developed and will continue to foster community relationships and educational programs in cooperation with the Alzheimer's Association, Central Indiana Chapter (AA Chapter) and other community agencies. The major strengths of the Indiana ADC are represented by the clinical studies of AD patients within the African American Community of Indianapolis, the clinical and neuropathologic studies of familial forms of AD and other hereditary degenerative adult onset dementias, the trials for new drug therapy for AD, the availability of the National Cell Repository for genetic research on AD, the Educational activities, and the newly developed Genetic Counseling and Testing Core. The Indiana ADC will continue promoting and strengthening existing and new research endeavors in AD and related dementias by facilitating research interactions, sharing knowledge of faculty and their laboratory facilities for the study of AD, offering educational opportunities to faculty and students of Indiana University School of Medicine.